Be my Pillow
by TrunksGirlKiryn
Summary: This is a jaken and Rin story, and i am deciding to continue with one of Sesshomaru but we will see! Hope you enjoy


This is my first Jaken and Rin story, and i am like so excited! But im not that good so i hope you like it. I'm determining if i want to put more chapters with Sesshomaru, but we'll see.

Be My Pillow

Rin's P.O.V.

It's been 3 days and no sign of Lord Sesshomaru. It has been really cold and windy and no where for food. Jaken keeps complaining like a baby for Lord Sesshomaru, but i cant say i blame him, i miss him to. When he left, he just told Jaken and I to stay here and he would be back. I thought this was going to be one of his day trips, but its been longer, and i am getting really worried for him. I know i shouldn't but i can help it.

"Master Jaken, when is Lord Sesshomaru coming back."

Jaken was walking around muttering Lord Sesshomaru name. It looked like my question didn't brake his concentration.

I walked over to Jaken and asked him the question again louder.

"MASTER JAKEN, WHERE IS LORD SESSHOMARU."

He screamed out as if i scared him.

"DONT YELL AT ME LIKE THAT."

"I'm sorry Master Jaken, but i am getting worried and i miss him."

"I do to Rin."

For the next couple of minutes Jaken and I just layed on the ground starring out into the sky. It was a nice day, beside the slight breeze. It was completely silent besides Jaken's constant moaning about Lord Sesshomaru. Then my stomach growled breaking the utter silence between Jaken and I. I sat up and rubbed my stomach.

"Master Jaken, i'm starting to get hungry, can we go get something to eat."

He didn't answer me, so i looked over to him. He was into a deep sleep. He must of been moaning in is sleep.

"Poor Jaken, he is just as concerned as I am." My stomach started to growl again.

"But, i am really hungry I will be right back master Jaken, Ah-Un you stay here." I ran off through the trees until I found a nearby river. I gasped at the excitment.

"Yay, a river, and has many fish, maybe i will bring Jaken back some, and Lord Sesshomaru when he gets back."

I raised my Kimono so it wouldn't get wet and i slowly walked into the water. It was a bit cold but that didn't bother me. I found the biggest fish i could see and grabbed at it. It slipped out my fingers, and started swimming away. I went after it. After a while i finaly caught the fish. I was completely enthusiatic. Then a big shadow started hovering over me. I turned around slowly and there it was. A giant ogar looking demon, about ready to eat me. I was completely scared, I dropped my fish and tried to run, but it grabbed me. I screamed out for Lord Sesshomaru but I forgot that he wasn't here, so I yelled out for Jaken. I started getting scared and I fainted.

It was cold and i woke up. I looked around and jaken was standind up in front of me, as if he was guarding me, pacing back and forth.

"Master jaken, what happen, did Lord Sesshomaru come and get me."

Jaken turned around quickly. He was mummbling something when he turned around but i didn't bother to ask. He looked to concentrated that I forgot about the question. I guess i answered for myself because I didn't see him around.

"Rin you got to be more careful," Jaken looked at me. he signed from relief and plopped down next to me.

"I'm sorry Master Jaken," I pulled up my legs and rapped my arms around them, "Did you come and save me Master Jaken."

He looked away," So what, if Lord Sesshomaru was here he would of done it, since he isn't, I just had to."

I started getting teary, I was so happy he came for me. I wrapped my arms around Master Jaken. Even after he was trying to push me away, i couldn't let go. After Jaken was finally able to push me off he asked:

"Weren't you getting you some fish."

I looked shock in remeberance,

"Yeah, but i'm to scared to go back."

Jaken looked at me, "Well i will go with you, i'm a little hungry myself."

I took Ah-Un and went back to the river that i caught that fish. Luckily, they were still many fish in the river. I lifted my skirt again and went in to get them. The sun was almost down when I finished getting the fish and started the fire. A couple minutes later jaken and i were eating some delicious, toasted fish. He was telling me some stories about him and Lord Sesshomaru's travels. I started to get tired and started to sleep against a tree next to Jaken. I couldn't sleep, it was cold and i was too worried about Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin are you cold," Jaken asked, noticing my constant shivering.

"A little..."

"_Well, if your that cold you can lay on me."_

I looked at him ackwardly, i would have never thought Jaken would say that.

"I mean you dont have too, you just look cold, and i dont think Lord Sesshomaru would want to come back and see you cold."

I took up his offer and laid on his small legs. It wasn't very confortable, but i didn't mind. it was the care he put into it that made me happy.

"Good Night Master Jaken."

ZZzzZZzzZZzzZZ

I Hoped you Enjoyed!


End file.
